Hose clamps are typically used to exert a radially contracting force against an underlying hose, tube, component, or a combination thereof in order to provide a joint. The underlying hoses are typically made of rubber or another flexible material, while the tube or component is typically made of plastic, metal, or another hard material. Hose clamps commonly include a band and a worm drive mechanism to tighten the band on the hose, tube, or component. To be effective, hose clamps should provide a fluid-tight seal at the joint.